


The Future's Still Coming

by PontiusHermes



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Death, Families of Choice, Gen, Hospitals, I Made Myself Cry, Sad, The Log, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Hawk visits the dying Log Lady (and her Log) in hospital.





	The Future's Still Coming

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Catherine E. Coulson.

The nurses had long since given up on removing The Log to the bed-side chair. Mrs Lanterman had a habit of imploring the first passer-by – be they patient or staff – to return it to her arms. Nobody had yet had the heart to refuse.

So it was that The Log was tucked securely beneath the crisp hospital sheets when Deputy Hawk arrived. Mrs Lanterman’s eyes were closed, as if she were asleep, but gentle, metronomic movements beneath the blankets signified that The Log was being steadily stroked.

‘Hawk.’

Her eyes were open, now, and her lips curved softly in a tired smile. Hawk’s return smile nearly disguised his heavy heart. Margaret was thinner and weaker every time he visited, as if some irreparable spiritual wound was letting her life bleed away.

‘Margaret,’ he half-echoed as he sat beside the bed. She smiled more and feebly extricated a hand from the blankets. He took it gently.

‘How are you?’ he enquired, as if he couldn’t see the answer in her trembling movements and lethargic gaze. Her smile was gone. She squeezed Hawk’s hand slightly and half-sighed.

‘Managing. Did the doctors talk to you?’

‘No,’ Hawk paused, ‘Should they have?’

Margaret’s smile reappeared faintly. ‘No matter. The future’s still coming.’ Her eyes blinked closed as she fell into a half-sleep. Hawk kissed her hand silently and gently replaced it beneath the sheets. He stood.

‘Hawk?’ Her eyes were still closed.

‘Yes?’

‘Please visit me again. On Monday. No later than four in the afternoon. Will you do that?’

‘Yes,’ Hawk faltered, ‘I’ll…do that.’

‘Hawk?’

‘Yes?’

‘Please don’t be late.’

The Log Lady smiled again, softly. She appeared to be asleep once more. Hawk left, silently willing himself to remain composed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Also, I do realise that this fic is now at odds with the canon (it was written and posted prior to Margaret's death being televised). Perhaps it's an alternative universe...  
> Hermes
> 
> 'Goodnight, Margaret.'


End file.
